Pokémon: Amanecer inesperado
by Pyro456
Summary: Ash y Serena acampan en el bosque y al despertar pasan cosas muy candentes. Advertencia: Lemon y pokefilia. One-shot


Este es mi primer fanfic que hago, contiene lemon y pokefilia.

Los derechos de Pokemon no son mios.

Era una mañana normal en la región de Kalos, Ash y Serena habían acampado en la ruta 2 ellos solos, ya que Clemont y Bonnie se adelantaron para ir a Ciudad Luminalia por asuntos familiares. La primera en despertar su Serena había salido de su carpa y ya estaba con las ropas habituales de siempre.

-Qué extraño, Ash todavía no se despierta- Pensó Serena mientras se dirigía a la carpa de Ash que se encontraba al frente de la suya.

-¿Ash?, con permiso- dijo Serena mientras entraba en la carpa, descubriendo que pikachu no se encontraba allí- ¿Dónde estará pikachu?- Se pregunto, pero dichos pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando Serena vio a como Ash dormía, destapado con una camiseta azul y unos bóxers negros como únicas prendas. La mirada de Serena se centro en un bulto que tenia Ash en su entrepierna.

-Que estoy pensando!- Pensó con la cara toda roja, la idea de hacer ese tipo de cosas con Ash, ponía a Serena muy sonrojada- S...Solo por curiosidad- dijo mientras cerraba un poco la carpa y se dirigía a bajarle los bóxers a Ash sacando al descubierto al miembro del chico.

Serena no dejaba de mirarlo, tímidamente lo tomo un su mano derecha y empezó a masturbarlo, estando totalmente concentrada en su trabajo mientras se fijaba de que Ash no despertase. El pene de Ash comenzó a erectarse poco a poco a lo cual Serena empezó a acercar su rostro más y más, lamiendo un poco la punta con su lengua, empezó a introducirlo en su boca para empezar a chuparlo.

-El pene de Ash, estoy chupando el pene de Ash- pensaba mientras seguía disfrutando del pene.

-Se...Serena- de pronto una voz retumbo en los oídos de Serena, pausando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ash… yo…-Decía Serena con la cara totalmente roja.

Repentinamente Ash se abalanza encima de ella y la besa, dejando a Serena completamente en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente se dejaba llevar. La lengua de Ash examinaba la boca de Serena mientras una mano de Ash le levanta la blusa exponiendo sus pechos y la otra mano acaricia la entrepierna de Serena.

-A…Ash- Serena gemía mientras disfrutaba de los placeres que le estaba proporcionando Ash cuando de repente sintió que Ash estaba insertando un dedo en su culo- Ash, que haces?- preguntaba entre gemidos Serena.

-Preparando este trasero para ser penetrado- respondió Ash.

-P…Pero, no se supone que sea así la primera vez- respondió Serena algo confundida.

-Quiero probar algo que vi en una película- respondió inocentemente Ash.

-Qué clase de películas miras Ash- pensaba Serena mientras era acomodada en el suelo y Ash se posicionaba arriba de ella para penetrar su ano-Ash espera!- suplico Serena.

Ash sin escucharla penetro el culo de Serena de una sola estocada, Serena se retorcía por la sensación, quería aguantarlo, ver el lado positivo, ella y Ash estaban teniendo sexo, sexo anal, pero sexo. Ash no se movía, quería que Serena se acostumbrara un poco para empezar a embestirla.

-Serena, ¿ya estás bien?- pregunto Ash.

-Algo, pero ya puedes empezar a moverte- digo Serena con un solo ojo abierto.

Con dicha aprobación Ash comenzó a embestir a Serena, la sensación era sumamente excitante, su culo era muy estrecho y se sentía muy bien, con una mano Ash comenzó a masturbar la vagina de Serena. Mientras que ella simplemente trataba de disfrutar, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Ash para profundizar las penetradas, de pronto Ash quiso cambiar de posición.

Ash ahora estaba debajo y posiciono a Serena encima, con su pene aun en su culo dando le la espalda, en una sensual posición de vaquera reversa.

-Ahora tienes que moverte tú, Serena- dijo Ash quien empezó a moverse un poco incitando a Serena.

-Está bien- respondió una Serena un tanto avergonzada.

Serena comenzó a subir y a bajar sus caderas, sintiendo el pene de Ash totalmente dentro de su culo, se sentía avergonzada pero a la vez muy excitada, al parecer le gusta mucho el sexo anal. Seguía moviéndose, no paraba de gemir y de gritar el nombre de Ash, de repente sintió que una mano de Ash comenzó a masturbar su vagina otra vez, haciendo que se excitara y gimiera mucho más. Serena estaba muy ocupada disfrutando del sexo anal que no noto que pikachu se encontraba enfrente de ellos, y al darse cuenta se asusto.

-Pikachu, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Serena algo exaltada pero aun moviendo sus caderas.

De pronto Serena noto algo extraño en pikachu, algo que la impresiono demasiado, pikachu tenía su pene erecto, era casi del mismo tamaño que el pene de Ash, solo que de color rojo.

-Bien pikachu adelante-le dijo Ash a pikachu.

-¿Espera que?- dijo una Serena algo confundida.

Pikachu salta encima de Serena y se posiciona para penetrar de golpe la vagina de Serena.

-AAAAAH- Grita Serena al sentir que su himen se rompió- Pi…pikachu que ¿te pasa?, Ash, dile que pare- le suplica Serena con ojos llorosos y la cara muy sonrojada.

-Esto es lo que vi en la película, tu solo relájate, pikachu muévete- dice Ash muy calmadamente mientras él y pikachu comienzan a moverse dentro de Serena.

Ella no lo podía creer, estaba teniendo sexo con un pokemon, estaba en un trió con un pokemon, le estaban haciendo una doble penetración un pokemon y un humano, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Serena, muchas cosas inesperadas pasaron en muy poco tiempo y era difícil procesarlo todo, pero inconscientemente estaba disfrutando de esa situación. El pene de pikachu se sentía bien, era como el pene de una persona, solo que un poco más pequeño. La sensación era genial, las embestidas por parte de Ash y pikachu siguieron.

-¿Qué tal Serena? ¿Te gusta?- pregunta Ash mientras aumenta el ritmo.

-Sí, me gusta mucho, sigan penetrándome, sigan haciéndolo- suplica Serena quien solo podía pensar en sexo.

Las embestidas de pikachu a su vagina eran cada vez mas rápidas, mientras que el pene de Ash se hacía más largo en el culo de Serena, y ella disfrutaba de todo eso, de esa lujuriosa doble penetración, pero ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-A…Ash, voy a correrme- dice Serena.

-Yo también, y creo que pikachu igual-Responde Ash a lo que pikachu asiente.

Los movimientos se hacían cada vez mas rápidos hasta que Serena sintió que se detuvieron de golpe y podía sentir algo caliente dentro de ella y supo que el semen de pikachu era blanco también. Esperaron un poco antes de separarse, querían relajar un poco el cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿te gusto?- le pregunto Ash a Serena.

-Sí, fue extraño, pero muy placentero- Serena le responde a Ash- a todo esto, ¿Cómo era la película que viste?- pregunta Serena.

-Oh, era de una mujer que tenia sexo con un hombre y con un Lucario, me pareció curioso todo lo que hicieron, en especial esa doble penetración- respondió Ash.

-¿y donde la viste?- pregunta Serena con mucha curiosidad.

-Era una cinta que estaba en la habitación de mi mamá, ¿Por qué?- responde Ash.

-Por nada- dice Serena- Al parecer la mamá de Ash tiene tendencias pokefilicas- piensa Serena.

Espero que les haya gustado, tenia una idea así desde hace mucho y pensé en escribirla.


End file.
